


Happy Where We Are

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Ronna and Beverly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Beverly goes over to Ronna's but can't seem to get her attention. How will she do it?





	

Ronna had been reading her book ever since Beverly came over. Beverly had said it didn't bother her, and that she just wanted to be close to her friend, but she wanted _some_ attention. Then, an idea. 

"Ronna...Ronna I don't think I feel very well." 

Ronna briefly looked at Beverly from over the top of her book and patted the couch beside her. "Come here, Beverly. Lay on the couch next to me. Take a nap. You'll feel better when you wake up." 

Beverly went over to the couch and got comfortable, eventually resting her head on Ronna's lap and closing her eyes. Ronna looked down at Beverly for a moment before going back to her book. She continued to read with one hand holding the book and the other hand softly petting Beverly's hair. She knew it helped her friend feel better when she was ill. She couldn't say why it helped, but it did, so every time Beverly complained about not feeling well, Ronna would do it. 

Almost an hour had passed. Beverly had long drifted off to sleep and Ronna had given up on her reading and slept there as well. She'd regret it later when she couldn't get the kink out of her neck, but for now she was content with where she was, and so was Beverly.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a tumblr blog where I take fanfiction requests. 
> 
> Here's the link: http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> I will also take requests on here.


End file.
